Their Feelings
by Phemon13
Summary: A fanfic (pretty crap) I started writing a few months back on deviantart(dot)com. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Their Feelings

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Pokemon, but I goddamn wish I did!  
Listening to: Roxette - She's Got the Look  
Time: too late -_-'  
(Thought is in parenthesis)  
Bit of swearing, not enough to scar any little Pokeshippers though!  
This is an AaML fic, if you don't like then shoo!

It was a normal-ish day in Cerulean Gym; The Pidgeys were singing; the weather was average; and the Goldeen were happily splashing in their pond. The only difference's that a certain redhead and her sisters are watching the redhead's so-called "best friend", now acclaimed Pokemon Master, being interviewed after a very heated battle with the former Pokemon Master.

"Now, Ash Ketchum, The newest Pokemon Master, what are you going to do now you have reached your lifelong dream?" the interviewer asks eagerly, shoving the microphone dangerously close to his mouth

"Well, I actually have a message I need to address..." *AHEM* "This is to Misty Waterflower, Gym Leader of Cerulean! I will be visiting your place in a few days! And you'd better be ready by then!" he exclaims, flashing a cheesy grin and victory pose. "Thanks for let-"*CZZZK*

"Hey, why'd you turn it off? And what is the meaning of _that?_" Daisy questions her little sister, eyeing her teasingly

"THE HECK SHOULD I KNOW!" Misty exclaims angrily, standing up (Shit! He tells me now out of the blue? What should I wear? ARRRRGH!)  
It should be noted here that even after 5 years after their separation, Misty, sadly, still is heavily in love with this now world famous idiot.

"Hey Daisy? How long does it take for a recording to be broadcast live?" Misty asks with a clear worried expression on her face.

"I don't know... about 4 days I think"

"And how long does it take to travel from Unova to here?"

"...4 days."

(Crap.) Misty bites her thumb th- *DING DONG* Oh come on! I was narrating!

*door opens* "Hey Mist! Have you shrunk or something?" A (susprisingly matured) Ash greets her.

... (Well **someone**has matured!) Misty thinks as she stares at him, wide-eyed

"... Misty? Hello?"

"I... wow, hi Ash! It's been a long time..." Misty manages to stammer out, a slight blush prominent on her cheeks.

"Yeah it has... Can I talk to you in private?" Ash asks, noticing her sisters peeking around the corner.

"Sure I- Whaa!" She almost answers as she is hurriedly pulled by Ash

"Good! I'll be borrowing her then!" Ash exclaims

"Alright! have fun~" Her sisters coo. (it's obvious. For both of them.) they all think "Well," Lily says, yawning "I'm gonna hit the sack." "Yeah, me too" Violet says, backing up their sentiment with a yawn as well  
"_Oh no you two don't!_" Daisy exclaims, hands on their collars and a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

_  
AT CERULEAN CAPE_

"Well, you know how a long time ago you said I could I could talk to you if I had any... girl problems?" He asks, uncertain

(Huh? Did I tell him that?) "Yeah?" Misty agrees, playing along

"Well as you can see, puberty hit me pretty hard, and I've finally realized my feelings for a girl I know!" he exclaims, not noticing the shocked/pained expression on Misty's face

(_what?_he comes all this way to tell me he likes someone?! Is he totally oblivious still?!) "Oh really then? How do you know that you love her?" Misty states, crossing her arms

"Wha-? Well" *fidgets* "She makes me laugh, makes me smile, makes me warm when I call her by her nickname, makes me happy when I think of her, even when we fight; makes me cry when I think of painful memories" He recites, head down while pacing in circles.

"Ohh, seems like you really like her..." She remarks with scorn and sarcasm(Why the hell is he telling me all of this? Doesn't he need help with it or something? Damn it! Why did I say I would help him!?)

*he pauses* "And I love the expression she makes when I call her a 'runt'..." He stops and stares at "her".

Misty's heart stops for a second. (Wha? Wait... did I hear that correctly? Is he serious?) She looks back at him with confusion...

"Mist, there's something I need to say right now... MISTY I-"

**"Prepare for Trouble!" recites James  
"Make it Doub-" rallies Jessie**

"FUCK OFF YOU TWO! I'M TRYING TO-"

*CLANG* Misty's mallet impacts them way off in the distant horizon, way past Unova  
"We didn't even finish our motto!" cries James  
"Yeah! I don't even think he had his Pikachu this time..." says Jessie  
"Whatever, let's leave those two loveboids alone" says Meowth "but in the mean time..."  
"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" *ping*

"Wow Misty, a bit harsh don't you think? Anyway, Mist, I-" Ash begins but gets cut off by Misty's finger on his lips

"Shh, I'll finish it" She continues, preparing to tell him _everything_"It's funny. Back when I saved you in the river, I thought you were just an arrogant kid who is headstrong about everything, which wasn't very far from the truth;" she gives him a quick smirk as he sweatdrops "But after I followed you around so you repay me for my bike for a while, I noticed how you cared for everyone, Pokemon and people alike" (I can't remember how many times he's risked his life for someone else or a Pokemon) and I promptly forgot about the bike; Though it was a good excuse to tag along for those few amazing years. I was heartbroken when my idiotic sisters forced me back home, but thankfully you didn't forget me, your best friend. I love you Ash Ketchum. I have for 10 years and always will." She stares into his chocolate eyes

"Yeah. I love you too Mist" He answers, unlike Misty, quick to the point as he takes her in his arms and stares into her aquamarine eyes

"...Wait a second... This is too perfect" Misty says with suspicion, then notices a rustling in the bushes. (I KNEW IT) "YOU THREE! GET OUT HERE!" forcing her "sensational" sisters out of their hiding spot

"Sorry Misty! We didn't want to ruin your moment with your boyfriend!" Daisy apologizes, smiling at the newly formed couple

"HE'S NOT..." Misty starts but look at the blushing Ash "Well, I guess he is!" She acclaims as she glomps him and pecks him on the cheek

Ash breaks a mischievous grin "Hey, you're not going to get away with just that!" Ash grabs Misty and pulls her into a deep kiss. A _LONG one.__** With tongue**_. One which Misty gratefully accepted.

...

"...They forgot all about us didn't they?" Lily asks, half interested and tired

"Yup. Not that that's a bad thing..." Daisy says as she takes a picture with her phone

**FIN**


	2. The Time To Reveal

Mood: Bored  
Condition: Tired  
Listening to: Layla (acoustic) - Eric Clapton  
this is the sequel to my previous deviation "Their Feelings  
Again, I do not own Pokemon, only the idea

_previously on AaML: the fanfic_

"...They forgot all about us didn't they?" Lily asks

"Yup. Not that that's a bad thing..." Daisy says as she takes a picture with her phone "Hey lovebirds! Are you going to stop your passionate lovemaking anytime soon?"

Ash and Misty separate with major blushes on their faces "Oh yeah I forgot my sisters were here" Misty remembers

"Well have you told anyone else about this?" Daisy asks "I mean you **did** tell the whole world you'd be popping over here. Why isn't this place swarming with reporters?"

"Well, I've only seen Interviewers at the entrances of shops, and battling trainers" Ash answers [poking fun at the fact that Interviewers ARE only at the entrances of shops and battling trainers] "So I guess I'm in the clear for now!" He says as he puts his arms behind his back and flashes a cheesy grin

(I see some parts of him haven't changed!) Misty thinks, looking at Ash "Well _I'm_ glad that noone will interrupting us on any of our future dates!" Misty exclaims very happily, embracing her boyfriend  
"But... where are your friends? Like Brock, May, Max, Dawn and those new ones of yours? Who were... Ciquan and Myris?" Misty wonders

"Cilan and Iris" Ash answers "And they're all visiting their families, but will be coming over at my birthday, which is two weeks from now." He explains "I think we should announce our relationship then!" He concludes, plotting something **BIG**. What? I'm not telling!

"I second that!" Misty says, glomping him once again (yay! I get to tell our friends/my former love rivals!)

Two weeks is a long time, but not for Authorman! Quick grab my imaginary tail! *Reader grabs the tail, unbeknownst to him/her***_ADVENCHA! IN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVELING !_**

Two weeks later, at the Ketchum residence, with the party in full swing_

"Hey Ashy-boy! Got a boyfriend yet?" Gary asks teasingly  
**"I told you, I don't swing that way!"** Ash retorts angrily  
"I know! Now how about a girlfriend?"  
"I... shut up" Ash storms off

*tink tink* Ash 'tinks' a glass [of pop! Ash is too immature for wine!] "Everyone can I have your attention?" He calls to everyone  
"I hate tension and rambling, so I'll just say it: Me..." He grabs Misty and pulls her into the spotlight with him "and Misty are dating"

...

...

"Umm, why isn't everyone surprised?" Ash asks, bewildered

Max steps up "Well, we knew from the beginning of the party; whenever one wasn't staring at the other, the other was staring back with love hearts in their eyes. Figuratively of course."

"R-really?" Ash and Misty ask and blush in unison.

"Yup. Doesn't everyone else agree?" Max asks as the whole crowd nods like a huge 'wave' "But that doesn't mean we don't accept it! We all knew your two feelings since we all met you"

"Yeah!" his sister May chimes in "**Hooray for the newly announced couple!**" She yells and the whole crowd joins in  
"And we need to hear the WHOLE story after this dies down!" May and Dawn exclaim

...  
"Wow, that was hectic. They kept asking questions non-stop" Misty sighs as she accepts a drink from Ash. "Thanks"

"No problem." Ash answers, flashing his usual goofy grin. (C'mon Ash! You gotta ask her!) "So what did they ask you?"

"Oh the usual things one would normally ask: Who confessed first, how long we'd been dating, how many times we've kissed, that type of stuff. I even told them about the untimely appearance of Team Rocket, which they laughed at." She explains with a slight smile.

"Yeah, who wouldn't?"  
"Team Rocket?"  
"Haha, yeah..."

"Say Misty?" Ash asks  
"Mmm?"  
"Can I show you somewhere?" He asks nervously  
"Sure, lead the way!"(where's he taking me?)

...  
"Well Misty, you remember this place?" He asks  
"No way... This is..." Misty stares open mouthed at the place Ash had taken her to  
"Yes?"  
"This is the place where we first met... This river"  
"That's correct" Ask answers. "and I must say, the couple years we travelled have been the happiest days of my life, even when we fought. I never thought that girl who pulled me out of this river would become my girlfriend. I was wondering..."

(Is he going where I think he is?) Misty asks herself

"Mist, I want to make our relationship more concrete..."  
(No way)  
Ash gets on one knee and brings out Misty's old handkerchief, folded up "C'mon open it."  
*Misty opens it to reveal a silver ring with a jewel the shape of a waterdrop* "No way..." Seriously Ash?"  
"Yes Misty, will you marry me?"

"Misty?"  
"**You Idiot! As if I could say no!**" Misty super-glomps her fiancée "I love you Ash."  
"I love you more Misty **Ketchum**." Ash whispers into Misty's ear  
"Wanna Bet?" Misty whispers back with a mischievous grin on her face  
"I don't know, do you want to? It's hard to commit to a losing battle" They grin and pull into their first kiss as soon-to-be-weds, a truly memorable one at that too...

"You think everyone will be surprised?" Misty asks with the ring on her ring finger  
"Of course! We just told them about us going out!" Ash answers while thinking of their surprised faces

Back at the Ketchum residence  
"Hey guys we're back!" Ash and Misty yell as they enter the house  
"So Ash..." Brock starts as the couple sits down and Ash gets a plastic cup of soda  
"Hmm?"  
"When are you going to propose?"  
*PPFFFFFFFF*and *Hands Brock a towel*  
"I'm not going to" Ash says grinning  
"WHAT? Don't you love each other?"  
"Yep but what's the need of 2 proposals?" Misty joins in, showing her engagement ring

_Everyone stares at the ring_

**"OH MY ARCEUS CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO!"** everyone especially Delia (the 'older' Mrs. Ketchum) cheers

"Wow Ashy-boy, when you're slow in realizing you're lightning quick in other things eh?" Gary comments at his former rival

"And by the way 'Ashy-boy', be prepared. Our sister is a tough one to please!" The sensational sisters warn Ash

"Are you kidding?" Misty says after getting her excited friends off of her "He's pleased me enough over the years! He can keep me for a lifetime!" She glomps him AGAIN [uncontrollable little...]

"Ohh boy..." Ash says with a sweatdrop  
"What did you say _honey?_" Misty Ketchum asks  
"Oh nothing..." Ash rallies as he kisses her once again...

*later, after most of the guests left and gave the soon-to-be-married couple their congratulations*  
"Wait... I just noticed something..." Ash realizes, dread in his eyes  
"What?" Misty asks, curious  
"Who's going to do the cooking?"  
*WHAM* "Ash you idiot! What did you think I was doing these past 5 years? Thankfully, with Delia's constant support, my cooking is now _over_ par!" She states, flashing a victory pose"  
"Whew! Hopefully I'll be able to live long enough to see our grandchildren!" Ash says, relieved  
*Misty blushes and stares at her stomach* "Oh don't worry! We'll have half of that dream done soon enough!" She exclaims winking at Ash  
"You got that right!" He says, pulling Misty into a spinning hug "But let's get to bed first, for real" He indicates both their tired eyes

"Hey Ash honey?" Delia questions from another room  
"Yeah?"  
"Brock didn't book a room at the hotel. Can you and Misty share your bed?"  
"Oh!" he glances at Misty, both with blushes "Sure I guess!"  
"and Misty?"  
"Yes Delia?"  
"You make sure he wears new 'you-know-whats' everyday when you two are married!" Delia concludes  
**_"MOM!"_**

**FIN**


	3. We're Missing Something (Or Someone)

Listening to: Touhou Piano Arranges (They are Epic!)  
Eating: Nothing... What?  
Attitude: Edgy like Usual...  
This is the sequel to "The Time to Reveal", a sequel to "Their Feelings"  
Again (again), I _do_ own Pokemon! HAHAHAHA!... *ahem* sorry I don't, otherwise there'd be more than a few changes to the anime...  
Again, AaML; no like? Kindly remove yourself!

() - thinking (or Pokemon trans)  
[] - author notes/thoughts  
"" - talking  
italics - title or flashback

_previously on AaML: the fanfic_

"You make sure he wears new 'you-know-whats' everyday when you two are married!" Delia concludes  
**"MOM!"**  
"Oh come on Ash dearie! You shouldn't get embarrassed by your dear old mother passing the torch to the next caretaker of your life!" Delia calls back  
"You were not a caretaker at all and Misty sur-" Ash threatens to continue but is stopped by Misty's finger on his lips  
"Both you and I know that Delia is only joking Ash" She reassures him with a small smile  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that" (I guess Mist is really the mediator in my life now, she sure has grown...)Ash apologizes while thinking of the childish adventures him, Misty and the rest had

"By the way Ash..." Misty queries [A/N hooray for synonyms!], something clearly on her mind  
"Hmm?"  
"Where's Pikachu? Isn't he always with you? I haven't seen him even after we were reunited..." ['reunited' is really something a romantic like Misty would say... hmm, I wonder what Ash woul- ***whack!*** oh right! Story!]

"Pikachu? Well he... Oh right! Mist, I've got another surprise for you!" Ash exclaims as he leads her upstairs  
"Another surprise? I doubt it will be as wonderful as the most recent one..." Misty absently answers as she dreamily stares at her engagement ring  
*blushes*"Well it won't be quite as wonderful, but I'm sure you'll get a surprise from it!" Says Ash as he (strangely) approaches his bedroom quietly  
"Say Ash, what are-" "Shh!" Ash interrupts Misty mid-sentence

"... Pikachu? Can me 'n Misty come in?" He asks very quietly, posing many questions in Misty's mind  
"Pika... (Yeah, but be quiet)" Pikachu answers at the same volume  
"Alright, let's go in" Ash motions to Misty to (again) stay very quiet as he opens the door

As Misty enters Ash's room, she notices one familiar face: Ash's Pikachu on Ash's bed, who seems to have aged a bit; and a few new faces. **Three** new faces. Another Pikachu, this one female and sleeping on the other side, but with a red bow on her head and... Two sleeping Pichus between the two Pikachus.  
"Pi Pikachupi (Hey Misty)" Pikachu greets them

"Ash? Is this picture what I think it is?" Misty asks, not believing what her eyes tell  
"Believe it or not it is!" Ash confirms while staring happily at the scene in front of them  
"How'd they meet?" Misty asks looking at the quite cute Pikachu sleeping

"Well, you remember Richie right?"  
"Yeah, the guy who seemed like a carbon copy of you..."  
"Well his Pikachu, Sparky,'s sister took a _massive_ interest in Pikachu after me 'n Richie's battle. Even more than Dawn's Buneary"  
"I find that hard to believe..." Misty says with disbelief, remembering the clinginess of Dawn's Buneary  
"Well it's true. Turns out, those two have been secretly meeting after hours since then, after I've gone to sleep. It's only until recently she had those two and had to take refuge here in my bedroom."  
"Wow..."  
"Yep! So Pikachu finally got hitched!"  
"Pikapi chu pi-pika...(Could you use a nicer word Ash?)" Pikachu answers with a sweatdrop  
"Oh come on Pikachu, he didn't mean any harm" _Misty_ answers

"You can understand Pikachu Misty?" Ash asks, flabbergasted  
"Yeah, I think it's because of our new 'bond'..." She answers blushing  
"...Pi pika chu Pikapi? (...Did I miss something here Ash?) Pikachu asks quizzically [A/N Theasaurus, thou art amazing!]  
"Oh yeah! I forgot! Misty, tell'em!"  
"Pikachu," Misty begins "...me and Ash are engaged!" she exclaims, flaunting (again) her engagement ring  
"PIKA?(SERIOUSLY?)" Pikachu yells, waking his kids and the other Pikachu

"Pika? (Hmm what was that?)" The other Pikachu asks sleepily  
"Pi pika! Pipikachu chu... (Ah shoot! Sorry 'bout that guys!)" Pikachu apologizes as he tries to console the now crying Pichus.  
"Pi kaka chu? Pipipi chu Pikachu! (We have company? C'mon, introduce us Pikachu!)" The other Pikachu nudges Pikachu [Even other Pikachus call Ash's Pikachu 'Pikachu'!]  
"Pipikachu! (Sorry)" *ahem*

"Pikachupi, pika pi Chuchu! (Misty, this is my partner Chuchu!)" Pikachu introduces proudly.  
"Nice to meet you! I see you've learned to understand Humans from Pikachu!" Misty comments to Chuchu  
"Pi ka Pikachupi! Pi ka chu piiii Pikachu! Pi pika Pipi ka Pikapi pi chuuu pi chu pika pikap-(Same to you Misty! I've heard a whooole lot about you from Pikachu! Like how you and Ash were soooo in love during your travels but yo-)" She want to continue but gets inte- "_pi pika Chuchu! (That's quite enough Chuchu!)"_ Pikachu interrupts both Chuchu and the narrator

Misty and Ash both sweatdrop "I wonder how many people knew we liked each other before we did..." Ash wonders  
"Too many..." Misty also wonders

"Pikapi... (Moving on...)" Pikachu starts "Pi pika pi Pipi ka Pichupi! (And this is Pipi and Pichupi!)" He motions to Pipi and Pichupi who are looking at this newcomer with wonder and slight fear (it _is_ only their third contact with a human, after Ash and Delia)  
"Piii!~ (Haii!~~)" They both answer cutely

"So you're coming to our wedding right Pikachu?" Ash asks Pikachu while Misty plays with Chuchu and Co.  
"Pi Pika! pi ka chupi pika! (You bet! It's about time too!)" Pikachu answers enthusiastically  
"Good! But I don't want those two making a racket while I'm getting married!"  
"I think they'll be fine!" Misty joins in, holding the now sleeping Pichus in her arms "They look soo cute when asleep!"  
"Wow you've already lulled them to sleep? Looks like you're fit to be a mother anytime!" Ash exclaims nonchalantly, but later realizing his blunder and covers his head

"Mist?" Ash asks not feeling the wrath of Misty's mallet  
"zzzzzzzzz..." Misty snores still clutching the Pichus  
"Piiiika... (Awwww...)" Chuchu exclaims gushing at the sight  
"Wow she really was tired," Ash remarks pulling a blanket over Misty's form "...*smirk* I love you Misty Waterflower" He whispers to Misty before falling asleep himeself

What we are left with is a true Kodak moment! Our heroes Ash and Misty, soon to be newlyweds, sleeping beside each other with a smile on both their faces, dreaming of their future together...

**FIN** (for now...)


End file.
